Shadows of the Past
by Xan the Phoenix
Summary: What if Drizzt had sleep with a drow priestess and that past came back to haunt him
1. Default Chapter

Ok. First off let me just say, I'M NEW AT THIS! So if it doesn't turn out perfect don't worry I will get better.  
  
This is kind of a "what if" story. What if Drizzt Do' Urden had not walked out of the final ceremony in Arach-Tinilith, but had instead fallen under the hypnotic drug of the priestesses and made love with one of them? Well what if that past encounter came back to haunt him Hmmm....  
  
Oh and yeah I don't own any of these characters (except for Phaer and his mother, they are mine) they belong to the Master of the Drow, the incomparable R.A. Salvatore. I am just borrowing them for a bit, (hope he doesn't mind).  
  
OH! And this fic will have some "adult content in it from time to time so, if you are too young, or if that kind of stuff is offensive to you don't read on.  
  
And now without further ado...  
  
Shadows of the Past~ -prologue  
  
Menzoberranzan: the past  
  
A strangely intoxicating mist spread across the room, slowly washing over the gathered final year students from Melee-Magthere. Among them, the young Drizzt Do' Urden, head of his class and the thus the most honored and highly skilled fighter of the class. Sitting there with the others as the mist rolled over them Drizzt felt the first tingling effects of the drug start to hit him. It was very faint at first, so much so that he did not even realize what it was until he noticed that the edges of his vision were starting to blur slightly. Shaking his head, he fought off the effects as best he could, but there seemed to be a voice in his head telling him to let go. The voice seemed to offer all the pleasures in the world to him if he would only let go. Thinking of Zak though, Drizzt found the strength to once again fight off the effects of the drug in the air. He was still a little fuzzy but he was managing to hold it at bay, ignoring the voice and its tempting promises.  
  
Looking around him Drizzt noticed that of his class he was the only one who seemed to not be falling under the mist's hypnotic sway. Then he noticed a curious thing. The final year priestess' of Lolth had slowly started to spread out around the room. As he watched one of the young priestess' stopped in front of each one of the fighter students. Turning back himself he was mildly surprised to see the he was no exception. Looking up he nearly lost his breath. Before him stood what appeared to be, if he was any judge, a goddess clothed in drow form. She slowly moved her hand to the clasp at her throat and unhooked it letting her piwafwi fall to the ground.  
  
She wore nothing  
  
Suddenly all thoughts of fighting against the insistent voice within his head vanished as he gazed in awe at the perfect beauty before him. Her skin was like polished obsidian. Her strong yet delicate neck, her full rounded breasts, her flat smooth stomach, her tiny waist the flared out into beautiful firm buttocks, the soft snowy white down between her legs, legs that were toned but feminine in every aspect, every part of her was beauty to perfection. Her face though was what stole the young drow fighter's breath from his away. It was as if some god had taken up sculptor's tools and then breathed life into this beautiful, sensual creature before him. All thought then left his head as she lowered herself down on to him and pressed her lips to his. Her skin was like the softest satin against his rough callused hands. He ran them up and down her back as she kissed him lustfully, running her hands all over him as she did so. Suddenly Drizzt was naked as well and she slowly lay down atop him and soon their thoughts and actions turned to passion.  
  
*****  
  
Drizzt awoke later not knowing where he was. He started to sit up but then noticed that there was a weight resting on him. Glancing down he saw the naked form of the most amazingly beautiful drow female asleep on his muscled chest. Even more amazing was that he was naked as well. In shock he jolted up into a sitting position with a gasp. What had he done!? The female came awake as he sat up and placed her hand upon his chest smiling wickedly.  
  
"Something wrong lover?" she asked with a wicked laugh.  
  
"Who are you?!" he said in a panic.  
  
"Clahra of house Baenre" she whispered into his ear as she leaned in to nibble on his ear.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Drizzt replied more calmly, realizing that to get upset would solve nothing.  
  
"Why partaking in your reward as a new drow warrior." She said as she silenced him with a kiss.  
Drizzt returned the kiss for a moment before he realized what had happened and firmly pushed her back away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I cannot d..!" he started to say but was cut off as her open hand collided with his face knocking him to the ground.  
  
"YOU DARE TO REFUSE ME!?" she shrieked at him. Standing up unashamed of her nakedness in front of everyone else, for they were still amid all of the other students, and kicked him savagely in the stomach. Grabbing him by the hair she lifted him up to face her burning eyes. "You are still mine little male!" she said as she kissed him once more and then pulled him from the room. They traveled down a hallway to a room where she threw him on a bed and after tying him up used him for hours until he passed out.  
  
***** Mithral Hall: the present  
  
Drizzt awoke with a start. Never has he had such a vivid dream. It seemed that his past was coming back to haunt him once again..  
  
OK! There is the prologue. Bad little drow priestess. Using Drizzt like that. Well we see what comes of it in the next chapter. Until then enjoy what you have seen here and toodles!  
  
P.S. Comments. I need them, I Crave Them, I MUST HAVE THEM! So please send me reviews. Feel free to flame but if you do so make sure you have some serious reason for doing so and tell me what you think I could do better. 


	2. Shadow of the underdark

Shadows of the Past~ -Chapter 1  
  
The Underdark is a vast and deadly place, ruled over by cruel and deadly races. The Duergar, whose dwarven hearts are as cold and unforgiving as the stone the mine. The Ilithids, more commonly refured to as mind flayers, masters of the mind who seem to exist only to torture and experiment on the so-called "lesser races".  
  
And then there are the Drow.  
  
These twisted yet beautiful creatures, who are everything that their surface cousins are not, are cruel and sadistic masters of pain and trickery. All denizens of the Underdark know that to deal with a drow is to deal with death and chaos clothed in a skin of ebony.  
  
However, there exist the extremely rare individuals that abhor the drow society, and all of the hate and back stabbing that it seems to stand for that, to such an extent that they decided to leave forever. One of these individuals is the paladin like Drizzt Do' Urden, ranger of Meilikki and friend to Icewind Dale. This story is about his past come back to meet him.  
  
The Underdark: present day  
  
The young drow walked silently through the back passages of the Underdark, following its prey. So quietly did the drow move that the clerical band from mighty Menzoberranzan took no notice off the shadow that seemed to be following them.  
  
"Lieutenant!" the priestess in charge yelled, making the lieutenant sigh. He would never get her to understand the importance of staying silent in the Underdark. In the Underdark monsters did not care how high in Lolth's favor a certain priestess happened to be. He sighed again.  
  
"Yes priestess?" he said bowing his head respectfully.  
  
"What is taking us so long to reach the city?" she said menacingly. The lieutenant held his anger in check for about the hundredth time. Why had he ever been assigned to this mad priestess' escort? Oh well he could always bring about her death if she really got on his nerves.  
  
"With the float disc we are slowed down mistress." He replied in a hushed tone.  
  
Gritting her teeth in annoyance the priestess waved the offending male away and lay back down on her float disc.  
  
Back in the shadows however the ever-present shadow continued to watch and wait for the right moment to strike. As they suddenly rounded a bent in the tunnel and came upon a rushing waterfall the silent shadow smiled and sprang into motion.  
  
"Lieutenant!" the priestess yelled once again over the sound of the rushing water. The drow officer ran to her side. "Yes mistress?" he said.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" she said grabbing him by the front of his mithral tunic.  
  
"Because. Mistress. This is a very treacherous stretch of tunnel. We must scout out the area before we may continue." He said shaking her hand off a jerk.  
  
"Why you insolen..!" She started to say but stopped in shock as her entire float disc was covered in darkness.  
  
Out of the shadows the young drow sprang hands first to catch one of the priestess' escort by the front of his armor and in the same movement spring over his head to throw him into the waterfall to plummet to his death in the raging waters. She suddenly appeared behind the one of the two lesser priestess' that were accompanying the high priestess, and with a quick movement snapped her neck before disappearing into the shadows once again, Only to reappear between two of the male guards. Before either one of them could draw a weapon however, the small figure let loose a flurry of lightning fast punches and kicks that left the two males choking on their own blood on the floor.  
  
The lieutenant looked around him in shock. Three of his warriors were dead or down, not to mention one of the of the priestess' and he had still not even seen what they were fighting against. Drawing forth his weapons, a wicked looking longsword with glowing green runes and a matching short sword, he quickly moved into an open area. There he was shocked to see the last of his warriors have his sword deflected with the flip of the, until now, unseen assailant's hand right into the remaining priestess' throat, killing her instantly. The small figure then kicked the drow warrior in the chest, and the lieutenant winced as he heard the sharp crack of bone splintering. The obviously dead drow fighter flew through the air to collide with the stone wall with bone jarring force.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in the drow tongue. When he got no answer other than slight wave of the hand to come forward. Steeling himself the lieutenant ran forward in a lightning fast series of slashes and thrusts, hoping to catch his target off guard.  
  
He failed miserably.  
  
Every slash only met air. Every thrust was effortlessly tapped to the side as if was a mere annoyance. Suddenly the lieutenant was picking himself off of the ground with his clothes smoking and his hair standing on end. He also felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt. Looking back he saw the escort's only wizard go down cough up blood. Suddenly the deadly figure turned towards him. And started to sprint towards him. In a pain induced rage he stood up and abondoning all sense of skill rushed at his oppenent with the intent of splitting him. Screaming in rage as he came close he slashed with all of his strength and caught only air again as the damndable target lept into the air wrapped its legs tightly around his neck and spun sharply sharply down in front of him, snapping his neck effortlessly before landing gracefully on its feet.  
  
Finally getting annoyed by the lack of sound and sight around her, the high priestess dispeled the darkness around her only to gasp in horror as a black clad figure came flying at her feet first. She tried to duck but instead was knocked off the float disc as a foot slammed into her throat. Laying on the cold floor of the tunnel the priestess could only gasp futely in an atempt to draw air with her ruined air passage. She shuddered as she felt a hand grasp her by the hair and lift her up to see through her black spotted vision a beautiful drow female face staring back at her.  
  
The look in her eyes promised nothing but a cold silent death.  
  
"Death to the spider queen." She said with a kiss to the priestess' forehead. She then walked away leaving the priestess to gasp out her last dying moments alone on the cold hard stone.  
  
Ooooo! Who is this deadly new figure? And what could she be up to? Come back for chapter 2 to see what happens. In the mean time keep rockin'! 


	3. Dark Visitors

Shadows of the Past: Chapter 2- Dark Visitors~  
  
Letting the dying priestess fall back to the floor of the tunnel, the young drow female quickly searched all of the fallen drow around her. Weapons she had no use for, they were for weaklings, but most drow kept other more useful items about their person. Those she could make use of.  
  
Moving to the wizard she stripped off his piwafwi and his robes. Searching inside of them she smiled as she came upon a small Mithral rune carved box in one of his pockets. Quickly pocketing it she moved on but strangely this wizard had no other items of use to her other than the usual rings and wands that one expected to find on a practitioner of magic. Quickly divesting him of these she grabbed him by the hair and hauled him over to the edge of the waterfall and tossed him over the side. It was then that she noticed that her hand was stinging. The pain didn't bother her, for she had learned very early in her training to block out pain, but it was curious to her. Thinking back to the fight she suddenly remembered.  
  
The leader of the escort.  
  
When she had come into contact with his wrists she had felt the sting first. Walking over to his dead form she crouched down beside him and inspected his arms. Sure enough there was a set of bracers covering his fore arms. Not one to usually care about these things the young drow gasped when she saw how beautifully they were crafted. Looking to be made out of polished adamantine, the bracers were shaped to look like a flame going up the arm. Inlaid into them to give the flames form and shape were lines of Mithral and crushed blood rubies. On the underside were runes strange to her eyes yet obviously highly magical.  
  
Looking at them she could not figure out how to take them off the dead officer. Frowning she turned it this way and that way until suddenly she noticed two cleverly hidden indentations. Pressing them she smiled as they clicked open. She then picked them up and placed them in a small pouch at her side. She then tossed the lieutenant's body over the side of the waterfall and stood up. Scanning the area one last time she nodded to her self and quickly left the area.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finding no other patrols worth exterminating the drow warrior silently traveled the paths of the Underdark back to her home. As she picked her way closer to home she started to think about her lot in life. It was a simple one she knew, but it was hers to live how she saw fit, free of the evil and non trust of Menzoberranzan and the chaos that they reveled in. and free also from the Queen of Spiders, Lolth. She silently thanked her mother for having the courage to flee from under the Lolth's gaze. That was years ago however and now the two of them, mother and daughter lived and thrived in the Order of Shadow and flame. It was a simple monastery dedicated to idea that no god was worthy to have the drow as followers and that Lolth must be brought low. This order had saved the life of her and her mother when she had fled Menzoberranzan and so the two had dedicated their lives to them.  
  
She then stopped. She caught a strange scent coming from ahead. She sniffed the air and finally understood what it was.  
  
Smoke.  
  
Suddenly feeling a sense of dread come over her she ran as fast as she could, fearing the worst. Then she came upon a scene she would remember in horror for the rest of her long life.  
  
There in front of her was what was left of the monastery walls, burning in front of her. All around the entrance lay the bodies of those she had come to know and care for over the last 40 years of her young life. Laying about them where the bodies of drow soldiers and ogres. She ran to the entrance without head to the flames and searched around inside hoping against hope that her mother was alive, but knowing deep within her heart that it was to late. Suddenly she heard a groan over to the side. Rushing over she fell to her knees at the side of a pile of dead bodies. Working furiously she pulled them aside to revel her master lying underneath.  
  
"W...who *cough* who is .it?" her master's weak voice called out softly.  
  
"It is me master." She said as she grasped his hand and held it to her face. Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at the broken and dying form of her master lying on the ground, blinded she could now see through the smoke.  
  
"Saiel?" he said with in quiet disbelief. "Is it really you child?" he croaked out.  
  
"Yes master Yalis. I'm here." She said quietly.  
  
Reaching up weakly he lightly grasped her shoulder. He then squeezed it weakly and smiled. "Then they have failed. And I may depart this life knowing that my greatest pupil still lives to carry on my legacy." He said and then closed his ruined eyes and softly breathed out his last breath with a calm smile on his face.  
  
Crying softly, for Saiel had never felt pain like this before; she bent down and softly kissed her masters eye lids before standing up and looking around more fully at the scene before her.  
  
She was in the great hall she saw. Her master's body lay in the center of the room surrounded by dozens of drow soldiers and ogres. But the most amazing thing was that a demon lay dead right at his feet. Crossing her arms over her chest she bowed in deep respect for the man who had taught her to fight and had treated her as one of his own. Then wiping away her tears she continued the search for her mother. Moving through the choking smoke and fire she came upon the room she shared with her mother. There just outside of it she lay with 17 dead drow warriors lying all around her. Falling to her knees once again, Saiel gently lifted her up and let her head rest upon her lap.  
  
"Mother?" she said in a hoarse whisper. When she got no response she called to her again louder this time. She was about to call again when her mother's eyes softly fluttered open.  
  
"Mother!" she gasped in hope.  
  
"Saiel my child." She said as she raised her hand to Saiel's smooth cheek. "My hopes have been answered." She said as she labored to breathe. "Every day that I have had with you has been one of joy my daughter. Every day with you has been one that has been free of pain and suffering and of not having to look over my back and wonder who would try and find a place for a poisoned dagger. That is why I left you see. I left because of the love I had for you. It was a love that was forbidden by the Demon spawn Lolth-" She cut off as she coughed violently.  
  
"Mother please! Save your strength. I have to get you to safety." She said through her tears. Her mother finally stopped coughing and spoke once more.  
  
"There is no time left for me Saiel." She said.  
  
"No mother, please! We have to go don't say that!" she sobbed. But even as she looked down at her mother she realized that she was fast fading.  
  
"There is not much time left my child. So you must *cough* listen. I have never told you of your father. I figured that we would have so much more time together. But it is now time that you knew. Before I leave this world you must promise me that you will seek him out. His name is Drizzt Do'Urden. And he is a might man. More worthy than I ever deserved to lie with. Seek him out on the surface. He will love you as I have loved you. I know this in my heart." She paused as she struggled to draw another breath. "I love you so much Saie.." she trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed and her breath slowly escaped her lungs for the last time.  
  
"Mother?" Saiel said shaking her softly." Mother!?! MOTHER!!!!" Saiel suddenly felt as if the ground was spinning out from under her. She was lucky she was sitting or she would have crumpled to the floor. All around her she could hear a high pitched wailing sound. She suddenly realized that it was coming from her own broken heart in a drawn out scream of the purest agony she had ever felt.  
  
Tears streaming from her eyes unchecked she cradled her mother's body to her chest and rocked her back and forth like an infant as she cried out her anguish to an uncaring world underground. After what seemed like hours, after her throat was raw from crying and no more tears would come, she happened to glance over and notice a form lying next to her mother that was unlike all of the rest. He was drow like, but for a pair of black bat like wing that extended from his back. He was dressed in black leather pants secured with a belt of tiny mithral plates linked together. His hard muscled chest was bare but his arms were covered in what looked to be dragon leather armor. His snow white hair was cut short and stood up on his head in a rakish manner. At his side still firmly in his dead grasp was an exquisite looking spear of some sort with a carved haft made from some bone like material and a blade on either end that looked like some kind of shadowy gem like substance. It was a nice spear as far as spears went but what really drew her eyes was the white and gold tattoo on his ebony skin. No not ebony she suddenly realized. His skin had an almost unperceivable reddish tinge to it. She then suddenly had an urge to run her hand over the tattoo. She gasped when she did. The tattoo, in the shape of some bird of prey seemed to ripple under her touch. She also noticed that his skin was covered in scaled to smooth and fine that they were invisible to the naked eye. She suddenly jumped back in shock as he moved. He was alive!  
  
Reaching down she listened at his chest and found his heart beating softly. As she listened it got stronger and stronger until with a groan he woke up and struggled to sit up.  
  
"BACK DROW FIEND!" he shouted at her as he brought his spear across in a surprising show of strength for one that had just seemed dead. Unfortunately for him Saiel was easily able to catch and restrain him with little effort.  
  
"Fine! Finish me off as you finished off my mother you spider spawned bitch!" he spat viscously at her.  
"Who are you?" she asked in confusion and not a little annoyance at being called a spider spawned anything.  
  
"What do you care!?!" he said as he struggled against her tight hold.  
  
"My mother lies dead by your side warrior. TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"  
  
He looked up at her in shock. Her mother?!  
  
"I am Phaer Darkholm. And I believe that you must be my sister, Saiel Baenre."  
  
WOW! New twists and turns! The young drow martial artist is revealed as the daughter of Drizzt, but who is this new drow like guy claiming to be her brother?! You will have to read the next chapter of "Shadows of the Past" to find out!  
  
P.S. Phaer Darkholm, his mother (and Saiel's), Master Yalis and Saiel are all original characters by yours truly. Just thought I would clear that up in case anyone was wondering. Any way! Hope you liked this chapter and thanks to all the peeps that have been sending in reviews! They keep me going. So special thanks to Charcolcat, Zarbok, Icingdeath, and DragoneyeZ for taking the time to let me know what they think of this first attempt of mine at story writing. Oh and DragoneyeZ? Does that answer your question about who she is? *giggle* 


	4. Drizzt's little shadow

Shadows of the Past: Chapter 3: Drizzt  
  
Mithral Hall, present day  
  
Walking quietly along the vast underground tunnels of Mithral Hall, Catti-brie had a lot on her mind at the moment. Something was worrying Drizzt. Something was worrying him profoundly. However, the stubborn elf would not talk to her; kept insisting that nothing was wrong. But she knew better. She had known and loved Drizzt for to long to not see when he was trying to keep something from her. Sighing profoundly she kept walking. Drizzt would tell her when he was ready. At the moment she has another problem on her hands. Her 4-year-old son was at that age now when he felt the need to explore. Unfortunately, given that this was a dwarven mine, this was not always a good thing. And so here she was, looking all over Mithral Hall for her son.  
  
"Kirel!" she yelled above the loud clang of dwarven hammers. "KIREL!" Where was that boy! He could be as stealthy as his father could sometimes. She continued to search and call for him, moving up and down the rows of forges as they endlessly pumped out their fine Mithral items. Turning this way and that a smile came to her face as she finally spotted him.  
  
"Well now my little ranger, I've caught you." She said as she held out her arms for him to run to her. With a giggle the little half-drow boy ran towards his mother. Suddenly Catti-brie let out a scream of horror. One of the carts carrying the mithral bars used as stock for the weapons and armor of the forges slipped from the hands of the dwarf carrying it and came flying towards Kirel.  
  
Time seemed to stand still  
  
And then a human mountain was there picking the boy up in his powerful arms and stopping the cart dead in its tracks with one mighty hand.  
  
Crying in relief Catti-brie ran over to her adopted brother Wulfgar and hugged her son to her breast. She then hugged Wulfgar warmly.  
  
"Thank ye Wulfgar. If ye hadn't been there.. Thank you." She said as she let go of him. Looking down at his friend Wulfgar smiled.  
"Think nothing of it my friend. It was in my power to do so." The proud barbarian said with a warm squeeze of her shoulder before turning to walk away.  
  
"Wulfgar!" Catti-brie said as she ran to catch up to him. "Do you happen to know where me husband is?"  
  
"Drizzt? I would guess that he is up on the hill." He said then walked away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Up on the top of the mountain that housed Mithral Hall Drizzt was alone with his thoughts, More specifically thoughts about his days in Menzoberranzan. What did the dream mean? He thought to himself. Was it some kind of warning? Or was it just a memory of the past? So lost was the ranger in thought that he didn't even notice the approach of his beloved Catti-brie.  
  
"Is the sun still setting in the west my love?" Catti-brie said with just a hint of gentle humor in her voice. Shaking off thoughts about the past Drizzt looked up and smiled with joy at the sight of his wife and son. Catti-brie set Kirel on the ground and let him run to his father. Holding open his arms with a big smile on his face Drizzt lifted his greatest treasure up into the air and spun him around.  
  
"And how is my little ranger today?" he said as he kissed his cheek.  
  
"This one pays even less attention to danger than you do Drizzt." Catti- brie said as she walked over and kissed Drizzt lightly on the lips. Looking down at his son with mock surprise on his face Drizzt ruffled his hair.  
  
"Does he now? And what misfortune did you get yourself in today I wonder my son." He said as he put Kirel down on the ground.  
  
"Drizzt we must talk my love." Catti-brie said more seriously, making Drizzt raise an eyebrow. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his onyx figurine.  
  
"Come to me my shadow." He said as he set it on the ground. Instantly mist started to swirl around it, slowly coalescing into the shape of a huge panther. The mist grew darker until Gwenhywvar, Drizzt's truest friend stood before him nuzzling his hand. Leaning down Drizzt whispered into her ear and watched as she playfully tackled Kirel to the ground and started to lick the boy's face mercilessly as he giggled loudly. Smiling he turned back to Catti-brie.  
  
"What is it love?" he said.  
  
"Something is bothering you Drizzt Do'Urden and I'll be knowing what it is now." She said as she looked into his lavender eyes. Sighing Drizzt sat down and stared off into the setting sun again, thinking on how to explain to his wife what he had felt about his dream.  
  
"Catti-brie, how much have I told you about my life in Menzoberranzan?" he asked softly.  
  
"Only about the hardships you went through every day by holding morals and honor above the sickness and chaos of your people." She said as she sat down beside him and grasped his hand in hers.  
  
Turning to her with a look of concentration he looked into her eyes and told her about his dream. When he had finished they sat in silence for a moment before Catti-brie spoke.  
  
"What does is all mean?" she asked as she looked out into the fading dust. Turning to look with her Drizzt was silent for a moment before answering her.  
  
"I do not know my love. However I do not believe it was just a dream. It was too vivid. I remembered it more clearly than when the event actually took place. It is as if my past has come back to warn me; to prepare me for some event that is about to take place." He paused then started again. " All I know for certain is that the peace that has come over my heart these last few years is being replaced by the unknown once more, and I frightened by it." Catti-brie looked over at Drizzt in shock. Drizzt frightened! She then started to worry. For if some power was at work here that could make the heart of her noble drow ranger tremble, then they were all in for dark times.  
  
Oh my! Drizzt is scared! THE WORLD IS DOOMED! ! ! And what do ya think about his new family? Pretty cool huh? He has a cute little boy! *CRY!* OH ITS SO TOUCHING! ! ! Well anyway must get on to writing the next chapter. Hope this can sate to ravenous beast for a bit. *giggle* until then have fun and enjoy! Oh and SEND ME MORE FEEDBACK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! oh.. Sorry random burst of insanity there. Bye now! 


	5. Paths through shadows

Shadows of the Past Chapter 4: paths through shadow  
  
Saiel looked down at Phaer in shock and confusions.  
  
"I'm your what?!" she said disbelief. What could this drow like creature be thinking?  
  
"I said, that I believe you are my sister. Was there some part of that that you failed to misunderstand?" he said in a calm voice as he picked himself up off the ground gingerly.  
  
Saiel was about to lay into him when she noticed that he was bleeding profusely from his side; while she might not think of him as an ally she could see from the wounds on at least half the bodies laying around her that not all of them had been killed by a fist.  
  
"Your hurt." She said in almost an accusitory tone of voice. Looking over at her with a look that subtly said, "am I really?"  
  
"You don't say. Its funny that I didn't notice that on my own. What ever would I do with out you here." He said shaking his head ruefully, before grunting in pain. Moving over to him Saiel sighed in frustration. Stupid fool. He was only going to kill himself if he didn't relax and let her take a look at it.  
  
"Here," she said. "Let me take a look at it." Moving closer she grimaced as she softly probed the wound. It was gashed open from his armpit to the bottom of his ribs. The ribs were showing at the bottom of the wound and it was bleeding badly.  
  
"wait here I'll get some healing potions." She said as she started to rise up. He stopped her however.  
  
"N, no... no need." He replied as he slowly let out his breath. He then started to relax and fall into a trance of some sort. Suddenly Saiel gasped as, with an intense look of concentration on his face, Phaer's wound slowly started to close before her stunned eyes. Right before her the skin seemed to fuse back together until there was a smooth purple scar, and then fade from site completely.  
  
"There," He said as he gingerly touched his side "good as new." Stand up slowly he started to take stock of himself.  
  
"H, how how did you do that?" a stunned Saiel asked with wide eyes. She had seen some impressive display of body controlling techniques during her life here in the monastery but thius went behond anything she had ever witnessed.  
  
"Do what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face before it sunk in. "oh that. Its merely a trick of the mind." he said as he got back to checking his equipment. Suddenly he was turned around roughly to face Saiel.  
  
"Strong mind indeed! I have seen some of the greatest masters of the realm bend their minds and will power to incredible tasks of body control but never have I seen someone whos mind is so strong it can mend flesh." She said with a challenging stare.  
  
"Well drowling, my mind is stronger than most." He said with a half smile as he tapped his forehead. Picking up his spear from the ground he started to walk away and out of the temple.  
  
"HEY!" Saiel yelled loudly at him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" Running after him she spun him around once again. Looking down at her he softly glared at her.  
  
"That is starting to irritate me." He said softly in an ice cold voice. Plucking her hand from his shoulder he moved it about an inch away from him and let it drop.  
  
Staring up at him with tears in her eyes she brokenly wept as she said, "But what about my mother?"  
  
"There is no time. If we do not move swiftly they will return and catch us here. And trust me young one, you do not want that. I suggest you make what ever peace with her quickly." And with that he turned and continued walking.  
  
Turning back slowly Saiel walked back to her mother's side and nelt down beside her still body. She kissed her finger tips and then placed them on her mothers forehead.  
  
"I wish there was time to do this right mother, but this shall have to do. You always told me to look out for the living and cry for the dead after.  
  
Go with the grace the has kept you  
  
Go with the will that has born you  
  
Go with the strength that has upheld you  
  
Take these things and continue the endless journey."  
  
Saiel then lowered her head and kissed her mother softly on the lips before standing up. She watched in silence as her mothers body slowly faded into nothingness and then slowly walked away.  
  
Unbenoced to either of the young warriors a silent figure watched from the shadows and took note of what had just taken place.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
later that evening.....  
  
They had been walking for hours now. This in and of itself was no great hardship, for they were both very healthy and not even tired. However, this was the 3 time in as many hours as they had come back to the same spot!  
  
"This is useless you know?" Saiel remarked to her traveling companion in a frustrated voice. "We've been going in circles for hours now. We take one tunnel it leads back here. We take another tunnel we also end up back here... HEY! Are you even listening to me!?!" she said glaring over at him where he sat looking around at the cavern walls curiously.  
  
"Hmmmm...? Oh. Yes I'm listening." He said absently as he continued to stare at the walls. Fuming now she opened her mouth to really try and get his attention when he stood up and walked back over to her.  
  
"I think what we need is a guide." He said in an insulting tone of voice.  
  
"Ok a guide. But where do we find one way out here?" she asked in exasperation. "Hey! Listen to me...!"  
  
"quiet" he mouthed to her. Walking softly over to a large mushroom he quickly reached around the back and pulled out a struggling kobold.  
  
"PUT GEKUA DOWN YOU!" it screamed in a high pitched voice. It continued to kick and struggle futily in Phaer's grasp however and instead tried to bite him.  
  
"No no no my little kobold friend I'd like to speak with you first." He said to the little lizard like humanoid.  
  
"Who you call KOBOLD!?!" it screeched at Phaer in an imitation of what the poor little creature probably though was a regal voice. "You not now DRAGON when see one!?" it asked as if it had just been offered a huge insult. "BOW BEFORE THE GREAT GEKUA AND SHAKE IN FE....!" Phaer suddenly shook the pathetic little thing and looked it square in the eyes.  
  
"Shut up." Was all he said but Gekua instantly went silent.  
  
"The Great Gekua decide to quiet now." It said as if IT had decided that it was bored with talking.  
  
Phaer walked over to the rock in front of Saiel and placed Gekua firmly upon it before stepping back.  
  
"Now, oh "great gekua", you are going to show us how to find our way out of these tunnels. Aren't you my little friend?" looking up and gulping, the trembling little kobold just nodded his head  
  
Looking over at Phaer Saiel could only sigh and shake her head. What had they gotten them selves into now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ok all I finally got back to the real story and got them moving again. But who is this cute little lizard rat they have with them now. And how did Phaer now that Gekua knew the way out of the caves? Well find out next time.  
  
As always keep sending in your comments about what you like or hate about this story. 


End file.
